


Carlisle

by AyzuLK



Series: Glass Wings [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Edward is a hybrid, Edward is an avenger, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: It was not ideal. For them, Edward should be there, close by, where he could have his eyes on him all the time. He was more fragile than the others on so many levels, and yet not.Still, Carlisle knew that what he needed was different from what Edward needed. As difficult as it was to take Alice's word at first; to accept that their son would have to stay away. That they, his family, would never be able to heal him from all his demons.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen & Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, James "Bucky" Barnes/Edward Cullen
Series: Glass Wings [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015215
Kudos: 5





	Carlisle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asas de Vidro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573316) by [AyzuLK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK). 



They all followed the news, even Rosie. 

Even if they had never shown the face of the mysterious glass angel, they knew well who was under that mask.

At that point, the new hero had already participated in some battles. The wings like stained glass illuminating the city below spread out in flight was an incredible sign to see. And whenever he saw the images on television, he felt that his dead heart could beat again.

Of pride, and especially of concern.

Esme never detached from the screen until he was gone, and even with Alice assuring them, she was only at peace when she was able to speak to him.

It was not ideal. For them, Edward should be there, close by, where he could have his eyes on him all the time. He was more fragile than the others on so many levels, and yet not.

Still, Carlisle knew that what he needed was different from what Edward needed. As difficult as it was to take Alice's word at first; to accept that their son would have to stay away. That they, his family, would never be able to heal him from all his demons.

He had doubted it, but just the fear of what it would mean, that they imposed they would really lose him, had made him give in without a fight.

And yet, there was his son. Smiling, his eyes that had seemed so vacant the last time he saw him, seemed more focused. Surrounded by the others on the sofa, he seemed to absorb the attention he was receiving, everyone's faces still flushed from the hunt that they had gone together hours ago.

Alice was so excited that she was almost sitting on his lap during the entire conversation. Jasper was a little more distant but no less attentive. Emmett was engrossed in the stories of the battles. From the beginning he had been the most enthusiastic, following his brother's every move on television, regretting that he couldn't fight too.

Rosalie was sitting on the stairs, pretending she wasn't paying attention.

To her surprise, from time to time Edward would drop something at her, about something she was thinking about, apparently just to piss her off, but he realized he was trying to include her without breaking her pride.

Esme was so happy since he had come by surprise in the middle of the night. Landing - literally - in the forest behind the house. The only person who didn't look surprised had obviously been Alice, who was waiting for him at the door with a hug that had almost thrown him on the ground.

Esme pampered him in every way possible, and Edward, contrary to what he remembered from the past, seemed to enjoy every second of it. Alice's enthusiastic hugs, the kisses that Esme gave on his head whenever she passed him. Jasper's most sincere quiet questions, the way Emmett plagued him with questions, forcing him to show how his uniform worked several times. Even in the Rosie acid mood, the two of them are so much more alike than they realized.

He looked at everyone around him in a way Carlisle couldn't understand at first until he realized that he was looking for his eyes in the room too. 

He looked so stupidly grateful that he couldn't believe they were there. And that was painful to see for a father.

"So it was his fault." Alice pouted. "Loki. My vision got weird from time to time."

"Most likely." Edward smiled, after a few thoughtful seconds. "Things always don't seem to work out right when he wants to."

"What's he like?"

"He's ... different. I mean, he's an acquired taste." He paused and made an expression of outrage. "I heard that Rosalie."

She laughed and Edward turned and threw a pillow in her face with superhuman strength, which she held with a smug expression on her face.

It was all so fast that he had almost lost the interaction.

"As I was saying, he is different. He and Thor are." Edward smirked. "And their relationship is even more different."

Alice looked thoughtful, and then her eyes widened.

"You mean the two of them-"

Edward tilted his head: "I think so. I'm not sure."

"Oh ... so they really-"

"No, they are not blood brothers."

"And he can-"

"He does it all the time. He has no attachment to genders."

"So-"

"Father and mother, it's true."

The others looked at them as if following a tennis match. Rosalie looked more and more exasperated and Carlisle held back a chuckle at that.

"Do you mind sharing?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"And Tony Stark and Steve Rogers?"

Alice ignored Emmett's request. The two seemed totally immersed in the conversation, talking quickly.

"Myth. Although everyone thinks there is tension. Even his fiancee."

Alice gave a delighted laugh.

"So what I saw last week-"

"Oh, yes, that happened."

"And then-"

"It was like that too."

"It looked hilarious!"

"And it was worse personally, Tony's face-"

"I know! So last month-"

"It was just like that. Alice, I was thinking-"

"Oh-oh, I saw this, he will like it very much!"

"Ah, good then. What do you think if-"

"STOP!" Rosalie threw the pillow at them both.

This time Carlisle couldn't help but laugh.

.........

Everyone heard the noise of the Quinjet at dawn, but no one saw it.

"Invisible." 

Edward winked at Jasper who smiled widely, something that was difficult. The two seemed closer after an entire day of talking about battles and strategies.

Edward looked at him sideways, the multi colored eyes staring at him, and then headed for the forest. He seemed immersed in something until he focused on the man who came out of the edge of the forest.

He knew who he was, even though they had never spoken. The metal arm was very evident. His face was serious, even in the distance. The firm and silent steps for a human. 

He could make out the calculating blue eyes staring into the distance. The expression reminded him of Jasper. Of a soldier ready for battle.

Sergeant James Bucky Barnes.

Before he could blink, Edward had vanished from his side and found him halfway, skipping the river nimbly. He saw the cold expression soften in amusement when he saw his son's enthusiasm. Edward looked so ... free with him. Only now did he notice the tension, however small, that was still on his shoulders during the day. It was completely gone, his movements agile and light.

He watched with interest as the man apparently ignored the audience and kissed his son tenderly when he reached him.

Beside him, Alice made a funny noise and Jasper laughed feeling his enthusiasm, before coughing sheepishly. He looked at the reaction of the others with the display of affection. Emmett looked curious, and Rosalie calculated. Esme, holding on to his arm, seemed to burst with happiness like Alice.

"They are so beautiful together, look at how he smiles with him." She whispered in wonder. "How they look at each other."

Even from a distance, they could hear the conversation.

"I would have come with you."

" It was a last minute decision."

"Romanova was worried."

"I'm sorry. Did she come with you? And the others?"

"They're in town. Stark found the city's name hilarious."

He heard Emmett laugh behind them and smiled too. Even more when Edward chuckled.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready to go home."

The answer hurt a little. How he knew it would hurt.

_ Home. _

That it wasn't with them.

Edward looked at him, perhaps taking part in his thoughts even at that distance. His eyes softened.

"I want you to meet them."

.................

The two seemed to spin in each other's orbits. Even when he introduced himself to everyone, touching his hand without hesitating the cold, or when he accepted Esme's embrace. Even so, he never let go of his son's hand. 

Were it a gentle caress, a look from the side as they talked or a body tilt, they were always somehow near each other.

"You will take care of him." It wasn't a request. "You will take care of my son."

The cold eyes of a soldier on a mission looked back at him. There was no hesitation or doubt.

"Ever."

For the first time it all started, he felt a weight lift from his chest. A weight that had arisen since the moment he had transformed that orphan boy, still a child. Noticing his sadness upon waking up changed, in a world where he no longer wanted to be, where he had no one but a complete stranger.

In a way, they would always be Edward's family.

However, he had finally found his place in the world. Among heroes. Among people who had been through so much, yet tried to do something good with the cards they had. A place, where he finally fit.

Alice was right.

Everything would be fine.


End file.
